Sq jLiYAM7Dev3
this was made in 5/24/2018 may and today i was on the main roblox page and i was looking for some good games but they were all BORING so i tryed looking for friends until i found one called Sq_jLiYAM7Dev3 its was a weird name so i added him he wasent my friend so i played his game and there were dead people so i got of the game i said i dont WANNA PLAY A GAME WITH DEAD people so i went to a game and played some animatronic world but it took me to the game i played so i blocked him and then the next week i was fine so i played more animatronic world and so it was fine i said THANK GOD than someone joined so i left and went to a vip server and he joined AGAIN so i went t his profile and it was updated he has (3) friends and if you look on his profile he looked liked nim so i went o ff his profile and played some more games and than i went on youtube and watched oofer gang and than when i went back on roblox i saw Sq_jLiYAM7Dev3 in my vip server so leaved and than i went to play roblox high school when i was done playing roblox high school i went to Sq_jLiYAM7Dev3 place and he said your not supposed to be here everytime so i downloaded admin and sword my self and kept killing Sq_jLiYAM7Dev3 he said if you dont leave your account well never shine so i kept killing him but then i left and then... it came my avatar looked like a roblox soul so i made a new roblox account but than another thing came and when i played games i looked in the messeges and they were regular stuff but i would see ... in the chat box when it wasent IN THE CHAT so i ignored it so i went to the game and Sq_jLiYAM7Dev3 was there so i sayed these words and he left so i looked in my messeges in my account it said he will set us free so than i said to myself who's he? so i waited for a new messege so when i went to Sq_jLiYAM7Dev3 he was banned for 3 days so i tryed going into his account until FOUND HIS PASSWORD and it said banned for 3 days so i got off his account and then i wasent getting anymore ... messeges and his game was under review i did not ever add anyone as a friend anymore because of that i breathed and so i went to his game eveytime and it was able to play i did't play it insted i reported the game and it was under review so than it was now PRIVATE i went to play roblox high school and noone was there but than Sq_jLiYAM7Dev3 joined i used admin commands and he was following 1 played and that was ... ME i WAS PANICING I reported him all the time he couldent join my game anymore it was over i went to play games and it as the end of Sq_jLiYAM7Dev3 this text saying ... WHEN IT WASENT IN THE CHAT BOX this text saying ... when it wasent in the chat box so i ignored it but it would just